Bubble Wrap
by Fletcher x
Summary: Chrissie is adopted by the Judds after losing her family in a car accident in Ireland. England is hard to adjust to and with a dark past constantly crepping up on her life is hard. But how does it improve when she ends up in London for the summer? R R!
1. All About You

**Bubble Wrap**

**All about you chapter one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own McFLY. Cries It's hard but they own themselves. **_**Why?**_

_**AN: okay this is my first McFLY fanfiction. It's probably crap but please bear with me while I try to improve this. This idea came from a dream I had recently and I just couldn't leave the idea go. I'm a McFLY fan freak. I adore them. They are my everything. Please review! Thanks a million to you guys, McFLY and my friends for reading this and helping me. I would also like to dedicate this story to my 3 best friends Lisa-introduced me first to McFLY, Sarah-For understanding all my crazy creative ideas and last but not least Deirdre who always reads my storys and never gives out to me because of my scary obsessions.:-)**_

Harry Judd is my brother. Yeah most people know my brother as the drummer from pop-rock band McFLY right. Well this story starts before McFLY were famous, before they went touring with Busted. This takes places when they were trying to write their first song.

This story also evolves me and my three best friends, Sarah Louise quite mad and sound, Lisa Marie funny stupid and kind and Deirdre Ann smart music mad and extremely intelligent.

Your probably wondering who I am well I'm Christine Judd, Harry's adopted sister. I'm 17 soon to be 18 totally abnormal teenager. I hate dance music, hate fake girls who think getting totally wasted is fun. I like to read, I like to play guitar, piano and drums (you never guess who I learned that from) I'm a complete physco- not in a bad way; I'm just off my head. I've never been kissed; actually I've never been looked as more than a friend to lads. I'm pretty invisible. I'm known as a geek. Some even think I'm emo. But my answer to this is why should I label myself? I'm who I want to be.

When I first came live with my new English family I felt totally lonely. I missed my parents but they were gone. I lost my parents to a car crash in my native county Cork in Ireland. It's where I grew up and know it was thousands of miles away to me. I was a small fish in big water until my family saved me. Harry is the first one to except me except my new parents. He was always kind to me. To me he is my brother. This is why when they called me the 'adopted weirdo' I got really upset, but Harry was always there to pick me up when I fell. All he used say was "Just tell yourself, I'll, I'll be okay." He has the best wisdom.

But that's enough about me let's get on with the story. It all started in the summer of 2003.

What an eventful summer. It's when Harry found out that he was in a band and it's when I met my three new best friends. I still remember the day. It was relativity hot summers day for England and it was when I was in London with Harry. We were staying in my Aunt Catherine's place and I was making pasta when I heard a load of shouting, I ran out to the hall but on my way I tripped and the next thing I was in these strangers' arms. The stranger had hazel brown eyes and his natural blond hair. He was beautiful. Then the stranger spoke or more like sang.

"Hi I'm Tom. I'm in the band with your brother Harry. Are you ok?"

"Eh yeah." I finally croaked. I was so memorised with his voice.

"Here let me help you up." I heard from another stranger. This stranger was different to Tom. He had brown straight hair and I could tell from his accent he was from the north. Maybe Bolton if I was right.

"Thanks that would be great." I replied shyly.

"Ah you're grand. I must say you look nothing like your brother." Before I could reply or show any emotion he got a dig into the ribs by Dougie who was my brother's mate for ages. He was always there. From the day I arrived to the Judd household. I dunno would he ever leave. My thoughts were interrupted by a scream.

"Ouch mate what was that for?"

"You can't go around saying stupid stuff like that Danny."

"Why it's not like she's adopted is it mate?"

Next thing I knew Harry was by my side comforting me. I didn't even realise I was crying. "Actually Danny she is." Harry answered him quietly. Danny's face went bright red.

"Sorry I didn't know." I wiped my tears off my sleeve and looked at Danny and said "It's okay. How could you have known? So I take it Harry you got in the band."

Harry smiled "Yeah Chrissie I got in."

"That's great congratulations." I gave him a hug but I was interrupted by Doug coughing.

"What's wrong dude?"

"Where's my congratulations little dudette?"

"Here you go." I replied while hugging Doug.

"Eh can I ask something?" I heard Danny ask in his thick northern accent. Doug looked up.

"What is it Danny?"

"Why do you call her little dudette?"

"Her has a name." I interrupted.

Harry just laughed and went to the phone to ring Aunt Catherine I presume.

"Sorry. Eh what is your name actually?"

"Christine but Harry calls me Chrissie, you can call me either. Oh and Doug has a whole list of names for me."

"Yeah that is right Chris."

"You see." I laughed, "Come on into the kitchen, the pasta bake should be nearly ready. I made it cause I thought ye might be hungry. Are ye?" All I heard was a resounding yes.

From there on in the boys made it tradition to come to our place after practice for my cooking after they decided that I was the best cook ever. They were liars, you could slap them up a burger king whopper and they would be happy. They didn't know what fine cuisine was.


	2. Down Goes Another One

**CHAPTER THREE**

**"Down Goes Another One"**

**CPOV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own McFLY, I only own the charecters I created and the story. Can I go cry now please? sobs over in the corner**

**CPOV**

After 3 months of hectic scheduling and constant running around the lads were given a three week break.  
Good for them, right? Yeah I wish three weeks of freedom is so good for the mad lads of McFLY especially when they purchased a house together with 3 guest bedrooms in case anyone wants to stay over night, not really a nice imagwe to live with. I was asked to move into the house, I didn't have to pay rent all I had to do was cook, the boys cleaned themselves.

I agreed, what a cheap and easy arrangment. I was happy. I loved staying up to 7 in the morning to watch twilight turn into dawn. I loved taking Danny's guitar and sitting over with Harry trying to make up a new beat while Tom and Danny wirked on lyrics and Dougie gave his opinion and would shift to Tom and Danny to Harry and I to help. It was great. They never fought and all I had was cook but soon I would have to leave to go back to finish my last year at school. It was my second last week when Harry found me bawling crying.

"Chris whats wrong?" Harry asked as he knelt down and embraced me.

"It was my mums birthday today, it's alright I'll be fine."

"Oh Niamh."

"You pronounced it right for the first time." My full name was Niamh-Christine and as Niamh was an Irish name I found it easier to just tell everyone call me Christine. It was hard at first because I always would be like 'Oh are you calling me?' and I would get weird looks but I was used to it now.

Harry just chuckled.

"Harry you know I have to leave in two weeks for school. I just want to tell you that I'm very grateful to you and the lads for letting me stay with ye for this long, I'd love to stay longer but it's not like I've a brilliant talent like ye guys. I've had a great time and I'm delighted that I got to know my big brother better. Harry thank you for always being there for me when you didn't have to-"

"Ssh. It's okay. I'm always here for you my baby sister. I love you little Juddie and I'll always will."

"I love you to Harry." Now I was defiantly crying. Harry picked me up and just kept hugging, when we were interrupted with cough.

"Er sorry to disrupt ye but when you gotta go you gotta go."

"Oh sorry Danny."

"That's grand. You okay?" Danny asked awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah I'm grand, Harry sorted it. Did your sister arrive yet?"

"Yeah Di's down stairs."

"Oh thanks Danny I'll go down to say hello."

I quickly ran down the stairs and straight into the kitchen unfortunately Dougie was there.

**Harry's POV**

"Harry mate are you sure she's okay?"

"Well Danny to be honest I dunno what she's like these days. She's not the same bubbly person she used be, shes just so quiet. I'm scared Dan. She hates school and don't tell her I told you but did you ever notice the crescent moon scar on her wrist?"

"As you mention yeah, I did notice. What about it?"

"Danny she's been with us for nearly four years now but when she was 16 she tried to kill herself after she received a letter from the new owners of her old house that her mum wrote to her for when she was older, it was like her mum new she was going to die and that freaked her out totally. Luckily though I walked in to her. No one should have been but Doug decided that he wanted to borrow a CD off me when we were in his place. I complained the whole way over to him because I couldn't see why I couldn't just give it to him at school. When I opened the door I saw Chrissie's bag and automatically went up to her room as she was normally in there with her Walkman blasting music to say hello. I panicked when her door was locked. Me and Doug ran and broke the door down with an adrenaline rush, luckily too because she was unconscious on the floor. I wrapped up her wounds while Doug rang my parents and the paramedics. I owe her life to Dougie. That's why she Doug and I are were always kinda close. I dunno what I do without her. I couldn't live without her. She's my baby sister. It was like we were always meant to be together as family."

"Oh jeez mate I'm so sorry. I can only imagine what that feels like. Do you think she might be getting depressed again?"

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about. I just wish I could keep a very close eye on her."

Tom walked in, he must of heard the conversation because his face was white. He seemed to get on with Chrissie very well. He seemed to have a deep connection with her. They had so much in common. Dougie would even tease Tom saying he liked her, I would just laugh cause I know that nothing going to happen there. Tom has a super hot italian girlfriend. her names Giovanna. Personally I don't think shes right for him but that's his choice. But if Tom like her I'm good with her.

"Harry I know it's none of my bussiness but have you ever listened to Chrissie sing or play any of our instruments shes amazing."

"Yeah Tom's right Harry. She's a born singer and musician."

"Yeah but what has that got to do with this."

"Well maybe she can stay here to produce the album and stuff. Maybe when we go on tour she can come woth us as a supporting act or even our opening act. She could also play piano for me for some of our songs instead of leaving Danny here do solos."

"Yeah I'm up for it if ye are."

"I'm in." Tom pitched in after Danny agreed.

"Okay but we can discuss the details later. First we have to go down to meet your sister Danny."

I left the room and the lads followed. Poor Deirdre-Ann was sitting there on her own on the couch. I quickly introduced myself.  
Danny's sister was a hottie.

**Dougie's POV**

"What the fuck? Are you okay Chris?"

"Oh Dougie." Chris cried. She sounded so upset. Shit did I say something?

"What's wrong Chris?"

"Doug I don't wanna go back to school. I have my junior cert done but because I'm in England no I've got to do around twenty fucking state exams. What the hell like? Do they even realise that I'm Irish?" She ranted. I could bearly understand her as her thick cork accent came on as it usually did when she got in a temper.

"Ah.." She continued. What the hell should be anwser to this?

"Well Chris-"

"Oh please don't try and bullshit me now dude. That just pisses me off more and you know it."

We were interrupted with the noise of a stampede down the stairs. Then the silence came. The lads were obviously saying hello to Danny's sister. I looked over to Chris who was already washing her face at he sink. Getting ready to make an appearance for the visitor. It was so like of her to bottle up her feelings. If she kept on doing this it could lead to a repeat of the previous incident. I did not want to see the Judd's go through that again. I followed her into the living room to say hello also.

**AN:Thanks for reading. Please review. Hope ye liked it!:) I'm currently working on chapter three. Ye can suggest ideas for the story by sending me a message or through a review. I haven't decide who Christine should end up with. What do ye think? Please review, Niamh:)**


	3. I'll Be Okay

Chapter 3

"I'll Be Okay"

Deirdre-Ann's POV

Okay what an akward introduction. What the fuck was Danny on? How the fuck could he stick this tension.  
I've been here for like 10 minutes and already I wanna scream. Oh crap they are going to talk to me. No!  
I can't handle this! Help! I need somebody! Help! Crap! Okay Deirdre-Ann just be calm. Deep breath.

"Hi. I'm Dougie." This young skater dude said first. He seemed nice. Danny told me about him. They seemed to get on well. At least he was happy.

"Hey. Harry." Okay smooth. He defiently needs work on his communication skills. And ugh he's checking me out. Like I'd go out with a guy like him. Bet he thinks he can score any girl. Jesus, what is it with dumb ass guys like him. Okay another blondish haired guy is coming towards me. Oh I love his 'Green Day' tee. At least one of them seemed to have a good taste in music.

"Hello, my name is Tom. How are you? Was your trip good?" Oh he was nice too. Cool. I like him.

"Yo yo! How's my bested sister ever?"

"I'm good Dan, you?"

"Yeah, great. Wait you haven't meet Harry's sister Christine. Wait where's Christine? Christine?"

"I'm here. Hello, good flight." A small pale skinned girl asked. Her eyes were a bright sparkling blue but a bit blood shod. She was crying. Poor girl. Then with a jack-ass brother like that. Her hair was down and natural. It was a blondish brown colour. She was pretty. I loved her laid back natural look. Green cons, black big tracksuit pants and a big grey jumber with 'Wicked' printed on it. A broadway fan then. She seemed pretty upset. I wonder what about. Crap she noticed me looking at her. She's gone bright red. Crap!

"Yeah good flight. It seemed ages though. Guess I was excited to see my brother." Everyone laughed except for Chrissie. She just smiled. I noticed all the lads kept keeping an eye on her. There was something up defiently.  
I called Danny into the kitchen, I had to know.

Tom's POV

"Hey Chrissie do ya wanna help me write some lyrics?"

"Okay." She replied quietly.

"So what do ya think of these lyrics?

She's got a lip ring and five colours in her hair,  
Not into fashion but I love the clothes she wears,  
Her tattoos always hidden by her underwear but she don't care."

"Yeah cool. How about 'Everbody wants to know her name, how doe's she cope with her new found fame?"

"Everyone asks me who the hell is she, that weirdo with five colours in hair?"

"Perfect but what about the melody?"

"Harry what do you think of these lyrics?"

"Ah dude they are awesome did you just come up with them there?"

"No Chrissie also helped."

"Ah well done sis." He beamed a smile towards Chrissie and gave her a peck on her forhead. She beamed back at him.

"Thanks."

We all looked at Dougie who was messing with his bass. That melody was perfect.

"Dougie replay that again please." Doug nodded and started playing again. Next Chrissie joined in singing the lyrics. Harry ran over to his drum kit and joined in. I started playing my guitar. The rest was history.  
'Five colours in her hair' was done. We now had ten songs written. All thanks to the help of little Chrissie.

Danny's POV

"Danny what's all this tension about?"

"I dunno should I tell you Di-Di."

"Ah come on Danny. Stop with this bullshit and tell me."

"Okay but swear to me you will not tell this to another single sole!"

"I swear."

"Okay well Chrissie's adopted and has attempted sucide in the past over this. She's so lost but is finding her way now, hopefully."

"Oh God that poor girl."

"Yeah but please act normal around her. Please! For her sake."

"Okay. What a jack-ass of a brother she has though."

"What? She's very luck to have Harry. He's always looking out for her. He picks her up on her every fall. I may not know him long but I know him and you long enough that you've got him all wrong. Harry's more than good looks. He's all heart and is extremally intellagent. It's horrifing. You've got him 100 wrong."

"Maybe." She just shrugged her shoulders. She was so damn stubborn at times. Too much like me.

"How's my beautiful wife?"

"I dunno ask her yourself, she'll be here soon?"

"WHAT!? WHEN!?"

"Crap! It was meant to be a suprise, sorry?"

"Ah it's grand. I'm just so excited she'll be here. I've not seen her in three months! It's been hard. I miss her so much. Is she after getting bigger?"

"Hell yeah, she's like seven and half months along now."

"I just can't wait to be a dad. I'm just so mad at myself because I haven't be there like I should be."

"Ah Danny it's okay, she understands. She loves you. She wanted you to this."

"Still doesn't seem right though. When is she arriving?"

"At nine o clock. It's only one now."

"I'm going to the airport to collect her for a susprise."

"Okay you better tell the lads she's arriving though. Especially Dougie. She is his sister after all."

That's how we discovered Dougie and Harry. Dougie is Lisa's brother and Harry was his best friend. Lucky?  
Yeah it was like faith.

"Okay let's tell him."

AN: Thanks for reading. Please press the go button and review, add as favourite and maybe put on story alert. Please? McFLY command you to! Chapter 4 will be up soon hopefully. Thanks Niamh:) 


	4. Falling In Love

**"Falling In Love"**

**Chapter Four**

_**Short Chapter**_

**Disclaimer: I not going to say it! It only upsets me!**

**-CNJPOV-**

After what seemed like days I waited for the arrival of Danny's wife Lisaa who was seven and a half months pregnant. From what I have heard she and I seem to have a lot in common especially in music. She seems pretty cool. She's a photographer and seemly is very succesful in her occupation. She is Dougie's younger un-identical twin sister. She has short brown hair, blue eyes and is taller than me but than again that would not be hard.

Finally her long anticapated arrival came.

"Hi, I'm Harry." Harry started.

"Lisa, I've heard alot about you." Lisa replied. Harry blushed. Ha! I can use that against him another time.

"Hello Lisa, nice to see you again." You gotta love Tom. He really knew how to make a girl feel special.

"Hey Lisa, how are ya?"

"Good thanks Di."

Before I could introduce myself Danny intervened.

"Lisa I want ya to meet Niamh-Christine Judd who is Harry's little sister and the person we are going to dedicate our first album to because without her help with lyrics, singing, melodies, food, kindness, courage-" I couldn't help but smile. "And constant smile this album would not have existed."

Without hesitation I ran start into Danny's arms for a hug. He was so sweet. They all were.I don't know would I have survived the summer without them. Danny beamed. I replied by hugging him tighter.

Now I felt stares at my back and I heard Dougie cough. I ran over to him to give him a hug. That stopped his cough. I left go earlier this time aware of people looking. Tom was next.

I became teary eyed during Tom's hug. How often does a girl get an album dedicated to her?

By the time I got to my brother my eyes were blood shod and puffy. I just looked up at Harry and smiled.  
I hugged him the longest.

We all sat down and decided to watch a movie. Somebody choose _"Ghostbusters"._ It was raining outside.  
Perfect atmosphere to watch a movie.

Little by little people said there good nights. Danny and Lisa first, Harry and Dougie headed up next. Last Deridre-Ann headed up. Tom and I were that last ones left. I stayed up until around four when I final fell asleep on the ground. I was woken at twilight by Tom putting a blanket over me. He lay down next to me.  
I fell asleep in his embarce.

**AN: Okay I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger but I hope you like it. Please review.**


	5. The Way You Make Me Feel

**"The Way You Make Me Feel"**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: No never. I'm not saying it ever again!**

**-NCJPOV-**

Woke up around and ten. Everybody seemed to be up. Crap! They probably heard me talking in my sleep.

"Morning sunshine." Dougie called. Ugh! I probably bright red. My cheeks were burning. I threw a pillow at Dougie.

"Oh someones cranky this morning." Harry added in. I sighed heavily and went into the kitchen. Danny was in there. I decided to ask him did he know what I was talking about in my sleep.

"Danny do you know what I was talking about in my sleep?"

"Yeah." He finally spitted out

"Well what was I saying?"

"All you kept saying was 'He has a girlfriend. Crap. He has a girlfriend. Crap. What a bitch.' and you also kept repeating Tom."

"Oh."

"Yeah sorry. There probably going to give you a hard time. Tom left the room as soon as you said his name."

"Ah it was only a dream."

"Yeah if you say so. Breakfast?"

I looked down to see burned eggs and undercooked bacon.

"Want me to do it?"

"Please."

"No problem. Do me a favour will you get out the eggs, sausages, bacon, bread, milk, onions, tomatoes, black and white pudding, waffles, mushrooms, oil and a couple of oranges to make the juice please."

"Kay."

* * *

All the way through breakfast I was mocked. I just ignored them. When the dishwasher was finished I decided to play drums. I needed to hit something. Harry started to sing 'Chris and Tom up a tree. Doing things they shouldn't be. First comes love. Second comes marriage. Third comes a baby in a carrriage'

That was my limit. I jumped up and caught Harry by the scuff if his collar. I pinned him up to the wall.

"One more word and I swear see that window, you'll be out it. Understood?" I threatened. Then I left him go. I stormed up to Dougie's room and started to play his bass. Next thing I knew there was a knock at the door. Tom entered.

"You okay?"

"No I'm not okay. I'm dazed and confused from last night and then I get that childish crap. I can't stand it."

"I know."

"No you don't. You can only imagine. And now I'm totally pissed coz I showed myself up like that. I hate when my temper becomes out of my control. It's a terrible trait."

"I wouldn't know."

"Is Harry okay? I never meant to hurt him."

"Yeah he's grand. He's sorry now that he upset you."

"Hm. I guess were alike in that sense."

"He told me I shouldn't come up."

"Why's that?"

"He said your playing 'A Song for a Broken Heart by A Static Lullaby' I shouldn't come up because that's a song you play when your upset."

"He knows me too well." Tom chuckled.

"Oh I forgot to tell you my sister Sarah-Louise is coming down. I a feeling ye'll have a lot in common."

Ding Dong!

"That's probably her."

"Well lets not her standing outside."

* * *

"About time isn't it Thomas!"

"Hello to you too Lou."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Now be a gentleman and help me with my bags. Danny!"

"Lou-Lou." Danny yelled back and he came straight into the hall. Sarah-Louise ran straight down the hall to him but fell when Dougie came into the wall. She went red!

"Shit!" she called from the floor. I picked her up. Danny was in hysterics.

"You always knew how to make an entrance."

"Screw you. I'll bomb ya. Idiot"

"Now my darling sister calm down." She starred at him. Then when he passed her she gave him a slight punch into his side. I had to laugh.

"Hi I'm Sarah-Louise. I am Tom's sister. I like your style. And you are?"

"Niamh-Christine. I'm Harry's little sister. I like your style too. Do you want me to introduce you to the gang?"

"Yes please but first were is the bathroom."

"Folllow me." I bought her up to the bathroom.

"Can I ask you something kinda personal?"

"Yeah shoot."

"What's the blonde name that came into the hall?"

"Oh Dougie."

"Okay look don't think I'm shallow but he is hot."

"Doug? Really? But then again he's like my brother."

"Yeah. Wait I thought Harry was your brother."

"He is but I look up to Dougie in as if he was my brother."

"Oh right. Look I've gotta go."

"Yeah sure. C'ya."

I headed down to the living room. They were in the kitchen. I st down on the piano and started to play the Debussy classic, 'Claire De Lune'. The next thing I knew there was a circle around the piano. I stopped.

"What?"

"Did you even hear yourself play?"

"Well I'm not deaf."

"No that's not what I mean that was-"

"Crap?"

"No amazing."

"Yeah stop trying to get me go red."

"No honestly." I got up but Tom caught my arm.

"Listen to me and I mean this that was amazing." Crap my cheeks were burning.

"Thanks. Oh look at the time. I gotta run."

"Where you goin'?" Harry asked. He was such a protective brother.

"I'm going for a run." Harry eyebrows furrowed.

"A run?"

"Yeah I'm going to get changed." I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. Swapped my vans for my nikeys, my jeans for a jog end, my white tee to a green tee with a matching jumper around my waist. I put in my earphones. Shoved my keys and a bit of loose change into my pocked. Swept my hair up untidily and headed down towards the door. Harry and Tom was waiting for me. They had changed.

"We'll bring you to this cool alethics track." Harry said.

"Oh no need, just a small jog for me."

"No we instant."

"Okay."

"Here I'll drive." Tom beckoned me towards his car. I'm screwed.

**AN Okay hope ye like it. Please review. I'll try to update soon, Niamh**


	6. POV

Chapter 6

AN: I'd like to thank a few people before you read on. Firstly I'd like to thank Ben&Jerrys for their outstanding ice creams (especially cough dough.) I'd also like to thank my bomb ;) Sarah coz she was so considerate of my writing and gave me some wonderful comments. Thanks Sarah, it means alot. Also thanks to my terrific two reviewers: twilightsun14 and McLover. It meant alot:) I'd also like to give a message to my other bomb Lisa, Katie and Daniel will not be coming for another while! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No!

"Point Of View" aka "POV"

-NCJPOV-

I was screwed. Harry knew me too well. I can't run. I'm physically incable. Mission Impossiable would be easier at this stage. I'm screwed! Help!

"Nearly there." Harry smirked

"Kay." I replied with a sarcastic tone. That dude knew me too well.

"I thought you like running?" Tom asked confused.

"Yeah but I only wanted a jog." I pouted. No use Harry was indicating towards the turn off for the alethics track. No going back now. Typical of me and my stupid ideas.

I finished the horriable two hour jog. Tom and Harry were still jogging but I went in first to shower and get ready as I'd take longer. It was the only way Harry would leave me stop. Such a slave driver. My legs feel as they fell off. I finished my shower and got into a pair of back skinnies, purple top and a pair of purple converse. My hair was impossiable. I just threw it up. It'd be fine. Mm starbucks. I want some.

"Can I've a large 'Caramel Apple Spice' please. Oh and a cookie. Thanks."

"That'll be ? please."

"Here you go, thank you." Yes. That'll fatten me up after the jog. Hm now where will I sit? Oh look there's a spare seat...

-crash-

"Crap."

"My suit." Someone called in a thick tipperary accent. What an irish dude? Well your not in the moon are you dumbass?

"Look at my-" I looked up.

"Hello arsehole."

"Niamh-"

"Here's ?0. I hope the stain sticks." I threw him the twenty.

"Niamh Christine Forde!"

"Steven Terrance Bourke, it's Judd now."

"What? Your married?"

"Was it to you?"

"Em."

"Yeah like I thought." And I walk into the rainy outdoors. People were probably staring but I didn't care.  
I felt someone grab my arm."

"I swear to God Steven move your hand or else I break the hand I didn't break when we were ten or a hell of a lot worse if you don't remove your hand now." I hissed. My hand was released.

"Sorry." I slowly turned. It was Tom.

"No sorry-"

"Is he that guy who you bumbed into?" I nodded as a reply.

"How do you know him?"

"We were best friends." I wispered.

"What happened?"

"He changed and I matured. He forgot about his best friend who would cheer him up on the bad days, who would do favours for him, who would dance with him for the laugh, who would help him with the girls, who would pick him up when he fell. Who would do anything for him."

"Serious? What an ass."

"Yeah. My thoughts exactally."

"Oh my look at you your rattling."

"Yeah it's a bit cold."

"And wet."

"Oh thats what the liquid is. Rain."

"Yes. It's quite common actually. You can google it." I laughed but was interrupted by Tom taking off his jumper.

"Here. You need it more than I do." I slipped on the jumper. Too cold to reject. Harry came outside unawar of what had happened.

"Are you two slow? Get into the car."

"Eh Har. You've the keys mate."

"Oh." He zapped the car. We all ran to the blue mini copper. Harry turned on the heating. The rain hit hard against the windows. The sky was grey. I lay straight down while tangled in my seat belt in the back.  
Suprisling it was comfortable. I fell into a deep slumber. 


	7. Going Through The Motions

**Chapter Seven**

**_"Going Through The Motions"_**

**Disclaimer: Nope!**

I woke up tired and disorientated. I had arrived back home. I was safe. For now. I know once Harry gets wind of who I had a bit an encounter with he'd want to know every detail after he went after that ass and gave him a beating. I don't want him to get a crimnal record or ruin his bright future for me. I'll have to beg Tom not to say anything. I don't really know if I'm prussaisive. I guess I'll find out. Deap breaths.

"I'll get your bag for you." Tom bellowed. I was to bewildered to protest. I was poignant.

"Thanks." I responded feebly. I entered the hall to be greeted with a paniced looked Danny.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you do science in school?"

"Yeah got an A in both chemistry and biology in my leaving." I smirked. I love science. I even considered doing a medical course in London. He looked at me. Obviously puzzled what I meant by 'leaving'.

"A-levels. Sorry irish term."

"Em Lisa is gone into labour I think." I heard a wail from the living room. I ran following the yelp of pain.

"Okay look it's alright Lisa. We'll get you an ambulance and everything will be okay." I motioned Harry towards the phone. He was frozen.

"Tom call an ambulance please." I shrieked. He grabbed the phone and was now getting directions from a paramedic.

"How many meters dillated is she?"

"How the fucking hell am I meant to know? I am not a doctor!"

"Okay calm. Deep breaths." Tom siad. I breathed in and out deeply.

"I meant the pregnant lady whos having contractions."

"Oh. Well I needed them too." Harry kept frozen as a statue, Tom on the phone, Danny paced the room and Dougie. Wait where's Dougie. I looked in Toms direction and mouthed 'where's Doug?' A look of panic washed over his face. He shrugged his shoulders. Crap. Oh and where's Sarah Lousie and Deirdre Ann. I heard a jingle of keys coming from the door way.

"Hey I'm back." Deirdre Ann bellowed. A wave of relief washed through me. At least one was found.

"AH!" Lisa screamed. A charge of pounding came from the hallway.

"What the hell?" Deirdre Ann's face went white as snow.

"Oh Deirdre Ann thank god your here. Help Chrissie. Your the one who is studying to become a surgeon."

"Yeah a surgeon not a mid wife!"

"Potatoe patata."

"I'll try and help. Okay Lis' take a deep breath in and out." I left the room and pulled Harry out with me.

"Harry snap out of it. I don't know where Doug and Sarah are."

"It's okay. Dougie texted me. They went to a lizard farm."

"Oh thank god. I was getting severly apprehensive."

_Ding Dong!_

Great the paramedics were here.

Twelve hours later Little Daniel Alan Jones Junior and Little Katie Joanna Jones were born. It was a long and extremely eventful night.

**AN: Okay hope you liked it, especially Lisa. I finally gave in. I making baby Daniel my god child. I don't care what you say. Please review. Thanks. Chapter 8 on is on it's way.:)**


	8. Only The Strong Survive

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Never! Ever! Ever!**

**_"Only The Strong Survive"_**

It's been a month since the twins were born and things have changed a lot since them. The Jones have moved out. Deirdre Ann has gone back home. Only Harry, Tom, Dougie, Sarah and I are left in the house. Tom is the only one in a relationship out of the five of us. He's still in love with Gio. I don't know how this effects me. I do not know the way I feel. I'm numb. I smile, give opinions and laugh but deep down I'm corrupted. I don't know what to do with myself anymore. Sarah and the twins are helping though. I am constantly with the the twins. They have helped me in so many ways. I thought I couldn't stand children but I guess I've realised I really want children when I didn't think I did. They've changed me!

Sarah and I have really gotten closer. Suppose it might have something to do with that we live together and our brothers are best friends. Some might call it luck. I call it faith. It's as if I was always meant to be a "Judd". Life has funny ways of suprising you. I thought after I lost my parents my life was ending but really I was just setting out on a new adventure. Life is a rollercoster. Unpredictable. Surprising. Fun. But hard!

"Ha! Look at Danny's face." Dougie smirked while watching the video of the twins birth. Poor labour was video taped because as expected, Danny fainted due to the presence of blood. Like that was ignorable! Ha!

"I know the state of him. If that was Lisa-Marie I would be very displeased if Tom fainted during the birth of our children." Gio added in unwantedly. I gritted my teeth. Harry, Dougie and Sarah stared at me as I went red with resentment. Bloody hell they know me too well.

"Well if I was Tom I wouldn't put up with your idiotic opinions! And for another thing who cares if Danny fainted. They got it on camera didn't they? You can't possibly know how you are going to react in that situation until you meet that case."

"Well I didn't ask you." Gio turned on me

"Freedom of speech." I spat back. How dare she! It was my brother's place!

"Chris." Harry warned. I glared back at him. He just shook his head. I knew I was in for it later but I don't care. I am not going to let that bitch walk all over me like she can with Tom. I'm not a pushover!

"Do you have any self control?" That idiot questioned me. She was in for it now.

"Everything is about control with you isn't it?" I snickered. Her faced turned.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." I smiled.

"What did you say?" Her voice was raising. Cool, calm and collected now Niamh-Christine Judd and that will get on her more annoyed. I smiled inwardly.

"Deaf now are we?" I kept my voice in a upbeat sarcastic tone.

"Ugh! Come on Tom lets go." She demanded Tom.

"As I said it's all about control with her." I smiled sarcastically.

"Her has a name."

"Bitch, idiot, loser, stupid, dumb-ass, jerk, imbecile, fool, dimwit, tool? Which would you prefer? I like imbecile." I grinned.

"What!?"

"Oh did I upset you?-" I turned my head and pretended to look upset. "Let me get out my violin."

"Tom!" She shrieked! And then muttered something in Italian.

"Oh you want to play the unknown lanauge game do you. Well I've a lanuage that none of you know. Irish or gealige. Pog Mo Thon Lachan! Ha! Bet you don't know what that means do ya?"

She was speechless.

"Yeah I didn't think so. Now apologize to Tom as he is a saint for putting you." I smiled. Harry just sighed.  
Sarah and Dougie were laughing.

"Sorry." She turned to Tom.

"Mean it!"

"Look Tom I am really sorry for being such a-"

"Bod." I interrupted. Harry just raised an eyebrow. I winked.

"An idiot. Sorry.

"Look Gio-" I sensed by Tom's tone this was going to be hard enough so iw alked out of the room feeling my work was done and ushered the rest of them out of there.

* * *

"What did you say in irish?" Dougie asked very amused by my irish swearing.

"Pog Mo Thon Lachan means kiss my ass idiot and bod means dick." I giggled. Dougie thought it was hilarious.

"Tell me more!" He pleaded.

"Nope."

"Ah! Why?" He whined.

"I am not going to tell you because then when I do curse as gealige you will know what you mean and I don't want you to."

Our conversion was interruped by Gio running out from the living room down the hall towards the door.

"Imeacht gan teacht ort!" I announced as she went out the door. Hopefully without returning again.

"Okay you have to tell me what that meant." He pleaded like a child.

"Okay I'll tell you this one but no more."

"Okay. Deal! Shoot."

"Basically good riddance."

"Cool. Little Judd you rule!"

"Thank you Doug." We laughed in unison. But your laughter was soon interrupted. Tom came out with Harry's arm around his shoulder. Tom's face was red and puffy. He was crying. I never meant to hurt him. He couldn't even look at me. Harry just tutted at me when they passed me.

"Oh Niamh you can't keep your mouth shut for one minute can you?" He shook his head. I was the idiot.  
I tried to back up for Tom but all I did was hurt him. I am incable of ever helping anyone. I ran out the door. It brought back all the memories if my parents dying, Steven breaking my heart and now this. I was an idiot. I ran to the place that first could think of. The airport. I was going home to Ireland. I needed to go home. I missed Cork but more than longing, I needed to hide. I git the first cab that came into for me I Had my wallet and had Harry's credit-card and I knew the pin. I could survive. I will pay Harry back. I guess it's back to singing in the local bars. 'Clancy's' may still have an opening for me. I'll survive.

I always do.

**AN: Bit of a cliff hanger but I hope ye like it. I'll try and update soon as possibale. I should be doing my homework now. Hahaha! Yeah right. Fanficition is way more important! C'ye!**


	9. Star Girl

**Chapter Nine**

**_"Star Girl"_**

NO DISCLAIMER!

**Chrissie's POV**

I supported my head against the window. The rain began to pour. Everything was grey. Colour had exited my life and I doubt it'll ever come back. My trip to the airport was taking longer than it should. Rush hour and the fact I had run the total oppisate way of the airport at first. I still wasn't used to London. It was far bigger to where I had previously lived.

"Em miss are you okay?" The cab driver asked me with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks." I sniffled. I looked up to the mirror in the front and noticed my eyes were red and puffy not to mention my complexion which was whiter than snow.

"You sure?" He pressed. I just nodded as a reply. I was too tired from crying to make a effort to lie.

**

* * *

**

**Harry's POV**

I carried Tom up the stairs. He was wreak. Poor Tom, he always blamed himself for things he didn't do or couldn't change. Tom was very emotional. Another reason Chris probably connected with him at the start. Guess that connection will be lost now due to her firey mouth. She never stops to think before she says something. She was blunt. Yes was yes and no was no. There was no such thing as maybe. If she said she wanted to do something she did it. There was no bull with her. She was bruatally honest hence why things got out of hand downstairs. She always had an opinion and if she knew something was right she'd make sure everybody else knew it was right too.

"Thanks Harry." Tom wispered while I sat him down on his bed.

"Tom no bother and look I want to apologize-"

"Apologize for what Harry? You did nothing wrong." He interjected.

"Well I wanna apologize for what Chris did. It was bang out of order. She always speaks without thinking. She's a bit of a loose cannon. She's totally unpredictable. I'm so sorry Tom. I really do honestly want to apologize for her behaviour. I'll kill her in the minute." I started but Tom shook his head.

"Kill her, you should be thanking her. She finally made me realise that Gio-" Pain cut through his eyes as he said her name. "That she wasn't the girl for me and that she was only using me. She deserves a medal."

"What?" I asked totally confused by his mood swing. He was smiling.

"I really want to thank her for giving me the push to jump instead of playing safe." I was totally lost as he was smiling now. Was he bipolar and I didn't know.

"Tom are you okay mate?"

"Yeah I'm just happy that I'm finally free." He chuckled to himself.

"Okay off to the loonet bin you go."

"Whatever Harry. Seriously I couldn't be more happier." A wave of relief washed through me as I could see the honesty in his eyes. If Tom was happy, I was happy. I hated seeing him hurt and I'm glad that arsehole is out of his life now as I didn't like her. She was two faced.

Suddenly Dougie burst in through the door frame. He was panthing.

"Doug, were you trying to run a marathon again?" I joked.

"Harry-" He panthed. "It's Chrissie, she's gone. I tried to stop her but God is she fast. Bella's in a taxi behind her because Chrissie jumped into one. Bella's in the airport now looking for her."

What? Chrissie leave, why? Oh shit the look I gave her. My mum is going to kill me. I have to find her.

"We have to find her. I'll never forgive myself if anything happens her. She's only 16!" I screamed. I was panicing, realising what was happening.

"Look Harry just calm down. Go to my car, We'll drive to the airport and split up to find her." Tom said calmly. He'd just broken up with his girlfriend over Chrissie and now he was out with us on a rescue search for her. He must be a saint.

"Come on!" Dougie urged. We ran down the stairs grabbing our wallets, phones and keys on the way out and headed to the airport.

* * *

**Chrissie's POV**

I jumped out of the taxi after paying the taxi driver and headed in the door that had "Departures" written over it. I needed to go home now more than ever. I saw the Aer Lingus desk and headed straight towards it. Obviously it was easier to get a flight to Ireland with an Irish airline.

"Can I have one way ticket to Cork please for the next flight." I asked polietly.

"I'll check first to see is there any available." She smiled.

"Yes it's your lucky day but the next flight isn't until tomorrow. You just missed the last flight by a couple of minutes sorry. Do you still want the ticket?" I groaned when I heard this.

"No thanks, I'll try Stanstead thanks." I quickly ushered out of the queue and decided to sit down for awhile before I headed on another journey. I was just about to get up again when a fimilar voice startled me.

"Running away? I thought you had better endurance than that." They said to me in a dissapointed tone.

"Well not everybody can be as pain enduring as you Harry." He placed a hand around my shoulder.

"Look I'm sorry for upseting you but I can't believe you ran away. Before we talk I think you should talk to Tom first. You owe him that much."

"Yeah, I do." I sighed and before I knew it I was in tears again. Harry held me tight against his chest trying to calm me. Eventually I calmed down and nodded when Harry aked me was I ready to go home. Next thing I knew the convorsation, not that we were talking much, was interrupted by Harry's phone going off.

"Yeah I got her Doug. We are at terminal one's main entrance outside. Okay mate, we'll meet ye there. Bye."

"Dougie?" I asked rethorically.

"We are to meet him by the car. Come on, let's go home." Was all he said as he directed me through the crowds in the direction of the car park. Tom was the only one by the car. I wondered where Dougie was.

"Bye Chris." He wispered in my ear after he kissed me on my head. He saluted Tomj and left. I was being stitched up. What a great ride home this is going to be.

**AN: **_Okay hope ye all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I'll do my best to update. Oh and Dougie if you're reading this Happy Birthday for tomorrow. Your legal in the States now! Hehe! Bye x_


	10. The Heart Never Lies

**Chapter Ten**

**"The Heart Never Lies"**

**AN: **_Okay hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry it's short but I promise next chapter will be longer. This was kinda a filter chapter but I hope ye all like it. Enjoy! Please review, Niamh x_

**Chrissie's POV**

"So." I mumbled when I was settled in the car.

"Chris look I just want you to know I am not mad at you if anything I'm in debt to you. You were right about Gio. She was using me and I was too blind trying to make things work to notice this. I knew the end was coming I just wouldn't admit it. When I first saw you I knew Gio wasn't right for me.-" Wait what the first time he saw me? When I fell into his arms? When I made him my pasta bake? What was he trying to say?

"I saw you and you had so much life in you. You didn't care what anybody else thought. You were so close to Harry and yet you still knew how to wind him up. The way you can be so sure of yourself when you know something is right and are so stubborn you won't stop until you know everybody else knows you are right. Your far from vain and have a natural beauty. The way you smile you can brighten anyones mood and when I look into your eyes I can tell what you are thinking but you always have a poker face on. You bottle things up and take the blame for things you didn't do. The way you can pick up a guitar or sit down at the pianos and you let the music flow from you. The way you climb up on the roof at night with your guitar and your lyric note book and sing your heart when you think no one else is listening-" What? Was he? No he couldn't be.

"The way you can be so blunt but it's better as i can always count on you to be honest. You hate liars and never lie yourself. You always make everyone feel welcome and never judge people until you know them well enough to do so. And all of this just makes me realise that-" He paused and pulled over the car. Chills shoot up my back.

"I love you." Three words I never thought anybody would ever say to me again with true honest meaning. I knew I was in love with him too. I always have been. He was taken so I hid my feelings so I think thats why I never left myself feel the way I do now.

"Tom I love you too and I do sincerely apologize for blabberin about Gio-" Tom just leaned forward and gave me my first kiss and it was amazing. I knew this it was meant to be.

Eventually I broke away when I couldn't breath anymore. Tom smiled at me as he got the car back into gear and headed back to the house. Everyone was expecting us. And I couldn't care less as I've finally found love.

**AN: **_Hope you liked it please review, it means a lot! Please please please review. Hope you liked it, Niamh x_


	11. Little Joanna

**Chapter Eleven**

**_"Little Joanna"_**

Two Weeks Later

**Chrissie's POV**

I was snuggled up on the couch watching Tom with the lads having their first interview about their debut single 'Five Colours In Her Hair'. I could stop laughing as they were so nervous but then so natural at answering the questions. I'd be red with the attention.

"So lads is it true you write all your own songs?" The presenter asked.

Harry answered. "Yeah Tom, Danny and Dougie do mostly. I prefer to help with the composing side of things. It's actually really funny how we wrote and composed 'Five Colours'."

"Oh, why? What happened?" She questioned. Crap.

"Well I was writing lyrics when I asked Harry's sister Chrissie what she thought. She loved them and helped me write the rest of the song. Then she stopped while Dougie was messing around with his bass and asked him to replay the bit he'd just played when he did she started singing it and Harry started drumming and it just worked. We owe this song to her." Tom smiled. Aw I love him. I can't believe he loves me too.

"Oh so musical talents run in the family. I bet you and your sister are very alike Harry. How old is she? Harry's face fell. Oh Harry please control yourself. Just tell yourself 'I'll be okay'. Come on Harry.

"Yeah there very alike. She's 16." Dougie interjected. Oh thank God Doug was there. I'll have to thank him later for that.

"So lads is it true your going to be preforming live?"

"Yeah here's 'Five Colours In Her Hair' and I'd like to dedicate it to the one who helped us write it, Chrissie." Danny replied. I smiled and watched them perform. I switched it off when they were finished. I headed to the kitchen but ran to the toilet as I got the inclination to get sick.

After twenty minutes of puking I decided to ring Harry to ask him to bring back 7-UP to settle my stomach. I slid my mobile phone out of my pocket and dialed the numbers I knew too well.

"Hi, what's up? What did you think of our performance? Did we do okay?" Typical Harry always caring about the music.

"Yeah, you all were excellent. Harry would you mind picking me up a bottle of 7-UP on your way back please?"

"Are you okay?" He asked. Concern clear in his voice.

"Yes." I lied. He'd only worry. Luckily he couldn't see me or else he'd know I wasn't okay.

"Don't lie to me." He warned. Obviously I hadn't been doing as well as I thought.

"Jesus Harry can I ever lie to you?"

"You can't lie to anyone." He chuckled. I had to laugh.

"Damn you Harry."

"Yeah whatever now whats wrong with you?"

"I'm after vomiting."

"I'll be right there." Was all he said and he hung up. Great now he'll forget my 7-UP.

I heard the door open along with Harry screaming my name.

"Chris." He wailed.

"Bathroom." I bellowed back with the little strenght I had. Next all I heard was a stampede on the stairs. Great they were all here. Twins in all probably. Next thing I knew there was a crowd around me. Tom, Harry, Dougie, Danny, Sarah, Lisa, baby Daniel and little Katie. Oh great.

"I only vomited I didn't have a heart attack." I groaned.

"Only vomited? The toilet and the bath are full with vomit and the floor covered. Why didn't you ring earlier?" Dougie asked.

"I was a bit busy." I replied. My voice full with sarcasm.

"Do you want me to lift you to bed or can you walk?" Danny asked thoughtfully.

"What do you think?" I was to cranky and in a shitty mood to be nice. I supported myself with the edge of bath and stood up.

"See." I smirked but I took a step and fell.

"Whoa. I'll lift you in." Tom proclaimed. He scooped me up into his arms with strenght I've never known and carried me to his bedroom. I sat down on the bed like a puppy. Tom went over to his chest of drawers and got out his favourite Star Wars t-shirt and handed it to me.

"Get changed into this and you'll feel better." To tired to protest I obeyed his wishes and then followed his instructions to go to bed and let the music he put on sing me to sleep.

**Tom's POV**

I sat down next to her on the floor. I left her have the bed to herself as she needed the rest. I stroked my hands through her hair and hummed along to the Beatles. I can't believe I got her. I can't believe she's mine. I knew from the day she meet her that I loved her and now I find she has the same feelings for me, I'm lost for words to explain what she means to me. She's my everything.

I watched her sleep for age. Long after the music had stop playing. I must have been there for at least two hours just watching her sleep. She was so peaceful. I couldn't imagine life without her. She's my world.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I whispered. Danny entered with one of the twins. He sat opposite to me leaning against the back wall. He had Katie in his arms.

"She okay?" He whispered with deep concern.

"Yeah I think she's over the worst of it. Must be a twenty four hour bug or something." He just nodded.

After a couple of minutes he broke the silence. "You know if my little Katie Joanna here turns out anything like Chris, I'll be the luckiest dad in the world. You know Lis' and I are thinking 'bout asking her to be Daniel's godmother."

"She'd love that." I smiled. She was so great with the twins. She was a natural with children.

"She really adores them. She's so good to them. She'll be a great mum."

"Yeah she will be." Our conversation was interrupted by Katie starting to cry.

"I better bring her down. She's due a bottle." I nodded and watch as he left. I looked at Chris again. She was a natural born mother. I hope I can have children with her. She's the person I want as the mother of my children.

**AN: **_Hope you like this chapter please review. Thanks Niamh x :)_


	12. I Wanna Hold You

**_'I Wanna Hold You'_**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Dougie's POV**

After Tom had put Chrissie safely to bed and I knew she was okay, I decided to go down and play with the twins. I creep down the stairs. Half because I didn't want to help with the cleaning of the bathroom and half because Tom's room was near the stairs and I didn't want to wake Chrissie when she wasn't well.

"Hey Doug what do you want for dinner mate?" Danny called from the kitchen when I entered the living room.

"I dunno, can't we just order in a pizza?" I replied, not wanting to cook. Chrissie was the one who always cooked. Tom often volountered but she rejected claiming that the kitchen was her territory.

"Ah come on! We had that last night." Sarah Louise whined. She was doing that on purpose. I sat next to her on the couch and pulled her onto my lap. She stuck her tongue out at me so I replied with the same action but the started to tickle her.

"Stop! Doug! Stop!" She finally managed to croak in the middle of hysterics of laughter. This was fun.

"Let us get pizza?" I bargained but secured my arms around my waist incase she tried to make a run for it.

"No." She grinned back. She was so stubborn when she wanted to be.

"I'll get Dimitri to poo on you." I smirked.

"And go on. I'm not stopping you." Shit I forgot Dimitri loves her. She really can connect with my lizards. She loves animals as much as I do.

"Ugh your impossiable. What do you suppose we do?" I complained.

"I vote you and Harry to cook." She smirked. I looked around and spotted Harry. I didn't notice him come in. Then again I was a bit pre-occupied.

"But then I can't stay with you." I whined. Hoping for the symthy vote. She toyed with this idea and then spoke. She seemed to really give it thought. I could tell as she had her 'thinking' face on. It was the exact same as Tom's but I noticed her's more.

"So, I'm hungry. Now go cook. Harry I'll have some of your famous sweet and sour chicken with boiled rice. No peppers." She smiled. Oh, her smile could brighten up the whole room.

"Woah, I never aggred to this." Harry protested.

"Now Harry do it or I'll get Danny after you."

"Yes ma'am." Harry anwsered while giving her a navy salute.

"You too Doug." She smirked. I got up while groaning and continued until I was near the kitchen.

"I hate you." I proclaimed to her.

"Hate me? Nah. You love me." She smiled. If only she knew.

**Harry's POV**

I took Sarah's orders and marched into the kitchen. Boy was she bossy. Dougie came in moping.

"Jesus mate, we only have to cook dinner." I said while I playfully smacked Doug in the arm. He kept looking down at his vans and kept re-adjusting his billabong beanie hat that he never took off. What was wrong with him?

"Okay what is wrong?" I asked him finally. I didn't have the patience to wait until Dougie would tell me. I'd have to wait to ice ages until he'd tell me. Dougie bottles up his feelings.

He chewed his bottom lip but the finally spat it out. "Well, I think I like Sarah more than a friend."

"Oh." Was All I could say but then again as I think it about it, it wasn't mush of a suprise. They had a lot in common.

"Well what do I do?" Dougie asked me. He seemed tormented.

"I'd tell her how you feel mate. And for what it's worth, I think you too would be a cool couple." I put my hand on his shoulder trying to support him. He finally looked up.

"Thanks Harry." Was all he said. Dougie didn't like talking about feelings much, luckily for me.

"Alright mate. Now how about we make her a brilliant meal and I'll even give you all the credit." He nodded his head furiously until I told him stop. He was like a child on Christmas Eve, useless due to excitment and anticapation. He's getting on my nervous.

"Look you set the table, I'll cook." I ordered. He needed to calm down.

"Okay." He ran around the kitchen selecting plates, cutlery and glasses. Finally he came to a halt.

"Eh Harry how do you set the table?"

"I'll do it." Tom anwsered.

"Where's Chris?" I asked.

"She's awake now but I ran her a bath. She kinda scarred me." He anwsered lightly.

"Em do you mind Doug if you just watch this simmer as it's nearly done and I'll just go up and check on her."

"Yeah no bother. Don't say anything to Sarah though." I nodded to his request. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"I'll leave you two at then." I smirked and half ran up the stairs to get out of that convorsation. I didn't wanna get involved there. I knew that Tom could be really protective if he wanted to be. I couldn't judge. I was the same with Chris. No one was allowed to look at her without my approval. I didn't wanna see her get hurt again. One push too far and we may lose her. I couldn't live without her.

**AN: **_Thanks to all who have reviewed. It means a lot! Hope you like this chapter. I don't know will I be able to post anything new for the next week as I've exams but if I can I will. Stupid Christmas Tests. I hate them. And I didn't study yet. Not smart I know. Well anyways please review and I hope you like it. Niamh x_


	13. Ultraviolet

**_'Ultraviolet'_**

**Chapter 13**

**AN: **_Hi guys! Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's so short but I'm busy studying for stupid Christmas tests that mean nothing. Ugh I hate my life! So anyways thanks to all who have reviewed, it means a lot! Merry Christmas everyone! I can't wait until I get my Christmas holidays on the 23rd. Yes, I know it's Harry's 23rd birthday that day. I'm celebrating with my mates in one of their houses with a sleepover. Hehe! God only knows what we will get up to that night! So anyways hope you like this chapter. Enjoy and please please please review. Thanks Niamh x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_

**Harry's POV**

When I got to the bathroom, I knocked on the door to see could I come in. I didn't want any unexpected surprises.

"Who is it?" Chris called lightly. You could tell from her voice alone that there was something up with her. She wasn't her usual bright sarcastic happy tone in her voice.

"Your worst nightmare." In a deep heavy low voice. Scary as I could.

"Come on in Harry." She chuckled. How the hell did she know it was me? I changed my voice, gave a false name and still she knew it was me. God she should be in the F.B.I. or M.I.5. She was absolutely lethal.

I opened the door and entered the monochrome themed bathroom. Good, she was fully dressed and finished her bath. She had on my navy Nike tracksuit. I suppose she needed comfort and warmth.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked. I was very intrigued to know how she could tell it was me. I ruled x-ray vision out as she said didn't see me.

"I guessed." She smiled.

"All right. Nice outfit. I have to say whoever picked them out must have great fashion sense." I stated sarcastically.

"Oh jeez sorry. You don't mind do you? I just wanted comfort, you know?" She said apologetically.

"Your grand. You know you don't have to ask to borrow any of my stuff."

"Thanks Har'!" She answered before hugging me.

Finally after what seemed like two hours she asked me, "Em, Harry can I talk to you about something important."

"Yeah come on in to my room." I replied. We headed into my room and sat down on my brown leather couch. It was tattered but I loved it. Chrissie called it 'the vintage sofa'. My room was plain. Off white walls, a double bed with brown and off white sheets. A mahogany wardrobe, locker and chest of drawers. Over in the corner my drum kit. A lamp and clock on my locker and stereo on top of my chest of drawers. My room was simple, neat and organised. Just the way I liked it.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" I broke the silence first.

"Well me and Tom have been talking and we have so much in common as you know." I nodded for her to continue.

"Basically he asked do I want to go out with him next Friday and I said yes. He wanted to ask you first but I beat him to it." She smirked. Wait! What!?!?! Tom and my little baby sister! Oh no!

"Wait. You, Tom on a date. Am I hearing this correctly?"

"Yes you are Harry." She answered in a disappointed tone. I could tell that she really wanted to go and one date wouldn't be too bad, would it? But then what if they really liked each other and wanted a second date? Crap! What do I do?

I don't wanna be a mean and horrible brother or a crappy mate but this was my sister and my best friend getting together. Ah! The images! But I can't stop them. They both deserve to be happy.

I looked up at Chrissie and her bright bubbly blue eyes were piercing back at me. They were full of anticipation for my approval. I couldn't do it to her. I couldn't say no. Her eyes made the decision for me. Tom would look after her. She'd be okay. I knew this was going to happen but I never expected it to happen this way. But I had to let her go. As much as I may not like it, my little baby sister was growing up to be a beautiful young lady.

"Alright well that's good for you and Tom." I smiled. My grin grew bigger when I saw her face. I had made the right decision. Excitement and happiness was boiling in her. If he hurt her, he was dead.

"Oh Harry thank you!" She cooed while forcing me into a hug. I tapped her on the back to release me as that was the only movement I could make. She loosened her embrace but wouldn't leave me go. I hugged her back, now that I could and gave her a peck on her forehead.

"I love you Harry." She muffled.

"I love you too Niamh-Christine Judd." I chuckled. She meant so much to me. More than she would ever know.


	14. Surfer Babe

**Dougie's POV**

'_**Surfer Babe'**_

I nervously stirred the food. Anticipating when Tom was going to ask me what I meant when I asked Harry not to say anything to Sarah-Louise. I would have to tell him the truth. To risk to do that. I wouldn't be the one to blame if anything were to happen to the band. We were too good of a band and friends to leave it come to that.

"Em Tom can I ask you something?" I finally muttered before I lost my courage. I had to tell him. I couldn't hold it in much longer. I was going insane.

"Okay." The way he replied unnerved me and I wish I had said nothing.

"Well you know me and Sarah-Louise have a _lot _in common and we have been getting on great lately. As you know." He nodded for me to continue while placing down the two glasses; he had in his hand, down on the table to give me his full attention.

Explain what I was going to say. I couldn't find the words. They had abandoned me in my time of need.

"Well if it's okay with you, of course, could I ask Sarah out on a date? I'll have her in early and we won't go clubbing or anything. Just a meal or something simple like that." He looked at my face and studied it well. It seemed like an eternity. Suddenly a smile came across his face.

"Sure. Just look after her Doug." He came over and patted me on my shoulder. Then he turned around to finish setting the table. He acted as if we never had the conversation. I just stood there in disbelief. I couldn't believe that he hadn't a problem with it. I wasn't complaining though. I could ask my dream girl out. Sarah could be mine. She was an angel to me. With her pixie like features, bluish grey eyes, brown short hair and small slim build. She was my everything and loved animals as much as me. If that was possible.

Tom came over towards my direction. This time he didn't stop though. Instead he carried on and in towards the living room he walked.

"Dinner ready yet Tom?" I could hear Sarah-Louise call. I swiftly walked into the living room and towards the seat she was sitting in.

"Yup it is. Come on my lady and lets have our magnificent marvellous meal awaits." I answered Tom's question. Then I held out my hand for her to take like a perfect gentleman. She accepted and directed her in to her seat next to Tom across from Chris and with Danny at the end. I sat down next to Tom across from me was Lisa and next to Lisa on her left was Harry. Once she was seated I went up to help Tom again.

After I handed out the salad, rice and main dish I sat back down in my seat next to Tom who had already taken his seat after handing out glasses of wine or orange juice. Funnily Chris never accepted the wine and it was her favourite but then again it probably was wine of her as she was only recovering from puking all over the bathroom. Actually I'm surprised she's eating at all. I know if I had only pucked my brains out the last thing I would want. The thought made my stomach sick. All was in front of her was dry toast and water. I think I may vomit.

"So Doug did you cook the rice?" Lisa asked raising an eyebrow. I looked at Harry for an answer but he just shrugged his shoulders. What was my sister trying to trick me into? Does' she know my secret? That I was in _love _with Sarah-Louise. Or is she just generally enquiring?

I gulped a bit of orange juice down before answering. "I helped. Why?"

"Oh I was just wandering would your godson like your cooking when he's older. I would want my son's god father to be able to cook for him. That's all." My sister replied.

"Huh? I'm not a godfather."

"Oh how silly of me to forget. Would you like to be Daniel's godfather?" She grinned. I looked at Danny and he nodded. This confirmed that they were serious.

"Oh God yeah! I'd love it. Thanks." I shrieked.

"God Doug watch it, your godchild isn't used to listening to Blink every day. Lower the voice volume." Chrissie warned.

"Oh right sorry." I apologized before running over to the pram that had my godson in it. I scoped him up into my arms and started to cradle him. Now he was my godson as well as my nephew. I was going to be a godfather. For the first and probably the last time but I was happy.

"So who is godmother?" Sarah-Louise asked.

"Chris we were wondering would you be Daniel's godmother as you are great around the twins plus your practically a boy yourself and could teach him all the manly stuff like things about rugby that Doug would never be able to teach him."

"Are you two serious?" She asked in disbelief. "Like I wouldn't be a good godmother at all. I'm not motherly or anything. I can barely look after my guinea pig Charlie and my turtle Dave." She was unable to believe her ears. She would be a brilliant mum and Daniel will be honoured to have her as his godmother. Dan was right; she'd be able to teach him all boyish stuff that I had no interest in.

"Thank you." She cried nearly. She ran over to my side and gave me a deadly look. "Leave me handle my godchild before I go and break Travis."

"You wouldn't dare touch my favourite bass." I bluffed knowing full well she would just to prove me wrong alone. She was a maniac that way. A pure rebel. She always wanted to do the opposite of what people expected her to do.

"You know I will." She chuckled evilly.

"Alright here." I sighed in defeat and handed Daniel over to her.

"Ha!" She gleamed. "Travis's A string has been broke for a month." I just starred at her. She didn't bat an eyelid. She had got what she wanted and I had no way of getting him back. I sat back down in my seat.

"What about Katie? Who are her godparents?" Tom asked. I must have missed a bit of the conversation.

"Deirdre Ann for godmother." Lisa smiled.

"And Harry for godfather." Danny smiled.

"Serious mate?" Harry grinned. Danny nodded. Harry jeered louder than my outcry. Oh yeah she won't give out to her brother.

"Harry, children." Chrissie snapped. Okay I was wrong.

"Sorry." He whispered before he picked up his godchild ever so carefully. Ha! Mine is better.

"Oh why we are all happy." Danny announced. "Doug wants to ask Sarah out."

"Danny." I snapped.

"You and me on a date?" Sarah asked curiously.

"If you like."

"Sure. I'd love to." She smiled but I ran over and gave her hug. Yes. A date with her and my life is complete.

**AN: Okay hope ye all liked that. Sorry I took so long to update. Please review. Niamh :)**


	15. Smile

"Smile"

I lay on the couch with remote in my hand, flicking through random channels, waiting for something to grab my attention. Finally I stopped on MTV when I found a song I actually liked. It was Oasis's 'Wonderwall'. Without thinking I picked up Dan's acoustic guitar and started strumming. Before I knew it I was singing and playing the song, I would never have done this normally but I was bored as Dougie and Sarah were gone on a date to the zoo, Dan and Lisa were gone to the hospital for the twin's check-up and Tom was with Harry up stairs planning something in secret. I had a funny feeling it was something to do with me but I didn't bother investigating the subject. When the song was finished, I placed the guitar down on the floor and decided to go up stairs to see what Harry and Tom where planning. My plan was interrupted when the phone rang. I answered.

"Hello." I started.

"Oh hello Niamh-Christine it's you. How are you hon'?"

"Oh hi mum. I'm good. You? How's my dad?" I asked and then sarcastically threw in, "Oh and my other darling siblings."

"They're all grand and I'm good."

"Cool. So what's up?"

"Oh well I wanted to speak to Harry actually." She answered apprehensively.

"Why what's up?" I pried after sensing my mum's tone.

"Well honey, I just wanted to discuss with him your living arrangements." I dropped the phone. This was the phone call I'd been waiting for and now it had come when things had just settled down in my life. I couldn't go back to Essex. London was my home now and I never want to leave. Little by little the words sunk in and with each revelation another whimper erupted from my chest within a couple of seconds Harry was on the phone and Tom was bringing me over to the couch to sit down.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked worriedly. I just kept repeating the same thing 'no'.

"Mom, what did you say to her?" Harry asked aggregately.

"Mom there was no reason to ask her that. I know she's your daughter but she's 16 and she did all the educational stuff in Ireland already, Look I don't wanna fight but why did you say that to her? Look mom I'll come home tomorrow with her and we can have a proper chat then, okay? Good. Bye mom." I head the click of the receiver. Tom snuggled me up into his chest. I was consoling myself little by little.

"Look Chris, I know you like it here and you know I want you to say but what mom says goes." Harry mumbled. I nodded.

"Harry it's not your fault." I muttered once the tears had ceased. I wasn't going allow myself to cry anymore.

"Look I'm going to leave you two at it." Tom smiled. "You'll be okay, right?" I nodded and stood up to leave Tom get up. Once he was out of the room, I made a quick run to the drum kit. I unleashed all my emotion on the kit.

"You know you can't hide from this." Harry smirked. I looked at him and snorted.

"Yeah I can."

"Chrissie." He gritted. He leaned over the kit. I edged back on my seat, dropped my drumsticks and as the adrenaline pumped through my veins, I ran like I never ran before. I was so preoccupied running away from Harry, who was chasing me, I ran straight into Dougie's arms, who had just came in from his date with Sarah-Louise.

"Stop her!" Harry screamed to Dougie. Dougie tightened his grip around my waist with one hand and grabbed one of my wrists in his other fist.

"Let go." I growled lowly. Venom streaming from my words. It was useless before I knew it Harry had me pinned to the floor like paint stuck to a wall. I struggled, determinate to get free but it was no use. Harry, Dougie and even Tom, who had come down to see what all the commotion was all about, were pinning me to the floor. I didn't like it one bit.

"Calm down!" Harry warned as I attempted to knee him. I didn't listen and eventually got free of them. Without a shadow of a doubt, I ran up the stairs and straight into my room. I slipped put my window onto the balcony containing the stairs to the roof. I tipped toed up to the roof not wanting them to hear where I had vacated. Once on the roof, I positioned my self on the edge of the drainpipe. With one long stride I caught onto the big oak tree and climbed onto one of its branches. There I looked to see if the coast was clear.

"Check coast is clear." I muttered to myself in a strict military tone. With one foot on the ground, my name was shouted. I turned my head very slightly around in slow motion.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh hi Danny. Nothing just felt climbing a tree." That was the worst excuse I had ever heard in my life. I really should have thought that answer through.

"Right." He mumbled with a thinking expression on his face. I shut my mouth trying to muffle my laughter. He didn't seem to notice.

"So how was the appointment?" I asked.

"Oh great. All tests came back clear. The only thing is that they think Daniel may be asthmatic."

"Oh. Well it's not the end of the world, I suppose. I'm asthmatic and I'm fine."

"You are asthmatic."

"Yup."

"Oh God. I never knew. That's such a relief."

"Glad to assist." I smiled. Just as I was getting comfortable, I hear the door creak open. Without a second of thought, I jumped into a bush nest to the house to disguise myself. Not such a good plan. Danny walked straight over. I waved my hand at him to go away but Harry was right behind him. I would have got away with it until Danny opened his big mouth and told Harry where I was. He thought we were playing hide so seek. As if I was 6. Not his most intelligent moment but then again how was he to know.

"Get out." Harry sighed.

"No." I glared at him while crossing my arms over my chest in a stubborn manor.

"Chris."

"No." I simply replied.

"God! You are so stubborn, you know that."

"Yes, I believe it has to do with my ethnic background. Irish people are known to be stubborn." I smiled.

"Bull! Now get out of the bus."

"Not going to happen."

"Yes it is." Harry smirked and abruptly grabbed y arm and pulled me with all of his strength out of the bush.

"Rape." I screamed in my most distressed voice. One passer by looked and ran up to me.

"Are you okay ma'am? Get away from her, you boy!" Harry let go and took two steps back.

"Sorry it was a bad joke. My brother is just trying to get me to do some things I don't want to do. I do sincerely apologize for the misunderstanding,"

"As long as you are okay. Young man eave this young lady alone. She has rights, you know." With that, the man lowered his hat and left, Harry starred at me.

"Are you mad?"

"Yes. Should be in the nut house." I sighed and walked into the house. Harry was right instep behind me.

"Chris, I'm serious, we have to talk."

"But why Harry?" I groaned. "It's not like the decision is going to be changed. Just when my life started to get good again, t comes tumbling down. I've just have to get used to it. My life is never going to be easy. Not for a single second."

"Don't do that to yourself," Harry pleaded. "You know it will go up again and nothing is set in stone just yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Harry chewed his lip, looking for the right words. "How about you go to school here in London and visit mom every second weekend. Deal?" He smiled.

"Deal." I grinned and I welcomed his embrace. We both walked into the living room to receive an anxious reception.

"Okay I have to ask. What the hell?" Danny inquired, obviously bothered by the previous events.

"Just a bit of an understanding." I muttered and went over to Tom.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

"For what?" He asked confusedly.

"Everything." I smiled, while leaning in to kiss him. Eventually I broke the connection. My lungs where begging me for air, If only I were a vampire..

"Wanna watch a movie?" Tom questioned

"Loved to."

"Let's go." He replied simply while intertwining our fingers and directing me upstairs. I lay down on his bed. `He soon joined me.

"What are we watching?" I asked curiously.

"Back To The Future." Tom laughed.

"Classic."

"It is." He smiled. I snuggled into his chest and watched as Marty appeared on screen. Before I knew it blackness filled my eyes and I fell into a deep slumber.


	16. Walk In The Sun

**Chapter 16**

"_**Walk In the Sun"**_

NCJPOV

I woke up the next morning alone. I checked Tom's alarm clock 06:45 am. Well I suppose as they say 'The early riser catches the roost'. Tom is probably down stairs getting breakfast before all the good stuff is gone. I got up and headed down to the kitchen.

"Oh great I was just about to wake you."

"Huh?"

"We have to go to Essex."

"Harry hold up! Where is Tom?"

"Look I wasn't meant to tell you this but his mom is sick."

"Where is Sarah-Louise?"

"She's gone with them. Dougie is gone with them."

"Is she okay? Are they okay?"

"They are fine. They are just keeping her in for observation. She just fasted to long. He's grand too, don't worry."

"Harry I have to go to him."

"No, he warned me to bring you home or else he said he'd kill me and he was seriously. I'll be attacked by clones."

"Since when did you know Star Wars terms?"

"You and Tom are rubbing off me."

"Can I call him?"

"Yeah but make it quick, you have to pack yet." I didn't listen to the rest of Harry's rant; I just rang Tom.

"Oh thank goodness you answered. Are you okay? Is your mum okay? How is Sarah holding up? What about Carrie and your dad?"

"Oh Chris why are you ringing me? You should be getting ready?"

"Ready!?" I screeched. "Tom your number one to me. Of course I am going to ring you? Are you serious? Tom I love you of course I'm going to drop anything for you." I was roaring now. Harry was rolling his eyes at me.

"Look love I can't really understand you."

"Don't you try and play that trick on me Thomas Micheal Fletcher. It's not going to work."

"No I've perfect reception, it's. Well."

"Don't waffle tell me."

"It's your accent."

"Accent?"

"Any time you get really worked up, it becomes really thick and prominent, I just can't really understand it."

"Serious?"

"Yeah."

"Cool my accent is strong." I cackled.

"I worry."

"Yeah right swiftly moving onwards. Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm good. Now go and pack."

"I can.."

"Pack!"

"Alright alright. Give my best to everyone."

"Will do. Love you."

"I love you too." I replied and then I heard a click. He hung up. I groaned and looked at Harry.

"How long are we going for?"

"4 days." He smiled.

"Harry what happened to overnight only?"

"It's your mother."

"Yeah but still."

"Go and pack."

"Okay." I turned on my heel and ran quickly up the stairs, I grabbed one of the suitcases in the small storage room and went to pack. I threw in all the essentials and then added "Pride And Prejudice" by Jane Austen for the ride and added one of my busted and Beatles cds. I added a hairbrush, 3 hats and my spare toothbrush in. I ran in to the shower and afterwards brushed my teeth. I dressed quickly into a striped brown and cream tee and a pair of brown jeans, I added a pair of brown vans and covered my hair with my cream billabong hat. I grabbed my bag and ran back down the stairs I followed Harry out to his car and threw my bag in the booth. I ran back into the kitchen and took a bottle of water for the road and an apple for my breakfast. I headed back to the car and jumped into the passenger seat and Harry joined me after he locked up the house.

"So what do you wanna listen to?" I asked before taking a bite into my apple.

"Radio awhile?" Harry suggested.

"Okay." Harry turned on Radio 1 when I replied. We soon arrived at our destination.

.

I opened the door and stepped out. I stretched my arms and legs. Harry flexed his fingers, I walked up the path and rang the doorbell as Harry unloaded the luggage, and my mom soon answered the door.

"Niamh Christine Judd, I thought you'd died." My mother exclaimed when she opened the door. Of course I was dead, I was just and ghost standing there.

"She's alive." I hear my older brother Thomas call.

"Tommy." I called and soon he appeared down the stairs. I went up to him and gave him a hug.

"So how is the London girl?" I heard my dad call from behind me,

"I'm good dad." I smiled while I went over to hug him.

"Where's Katherine?" Harry asked as he set down our luggage in the hall.

"She's on her way over from David's house." My mother smiled.

"How is Dave?" I asked.

"Grand. He's graduating from uni next month."

"That's great." I smiled.

"What's great?"

"Hey Katherine." I smiled and went down and gave her a hug,

"Oh Chris how are you?"

"Good."

"How are you Harry?" Katherine smiled. She looked very like Harry and shared all the same features of him including personality.

"Come into the kitchen, lunch is ready." My mom called and soon all five of us down around the family table like the old days.

**AN**: Hey please review, sorry it's kinda short and only a filler but I needed to develop the story. Please please review and sorry again for the long wait. 3rd year is hetic. Thanks for reading and please review, _Niamh _**x x x :)**


	17. Memory Lane

**Bubble Wrap**

**Chapter 17**

**Chrissie's POV**

**Memory Lane**

**Disclaimer: **_Sorry that I didn't update until now. I got major writers block after I finished my exams. I had written many drafts and only now did this one seem okay to me. Also sorry but this is really only a filler chapter. Enjoy, Niamh. (:_

After lunch, I headed up to my old room to unpack. Everything was the way I left it but yet the room seemed bare. I came to the conclusion it was because that all my personal belongings were still in London. After that long chore was finished, I decided to go for a walk.

I set off with my iPod and headed down towards the park. I cut through the park. While passing I saw a girl who used to be in my year and I remembered her so I decided to say hello as I passed.

"Hello." I smiled as I passed. She stared at me as I said it. I decided that maybe she didn't recognize me.

"I'm Chrissie, remember? I used to be in your year in school but then I moved to London."

"I remember you. Your that one with the famous brother."

"You could say that." I smiled trying to be polite but she was far from it.

"I'm-"

"Natasha, I remember."

"Oh right. This is my daughter-"

"I'm Noah Mango Turner." A little girl chirped from the swing. I hadn't seen her until now.

"Hello Noah." I smiled at the child. She was around 4 with red hair, green eyes and pale skin. She was very different to her mother, who had jet black hair and blue eyes.

"Hello." She chirped.

"She's cute." I said to Natasha.

"Yeah, pity her father doesn't think so." She replied in a stiff voice. I didn't know what to say.

"Er, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Whatever."

"Er, well I better be going, I suppose."

"Go on, leave, they all do." Anger was poisoning her voice.

"Well I can stay if you wish?" I suggested, not knowing what to say.

"Well I can't."

"Oh okay, I'll see you around so, I presume."

"You presume wrong."

"Oh right."

"I'm leaving this crap hole."

"Crap hole? Chelmsford is a lovely place." I quickly added, "In my opinion." when I saw her face.

"You would think that. You haven't have parents that aren't there for you."

"Well had a brief period of that, so I guess I do understand." Of course I understood. I had a whole family abandoned me in my most time of need, I probably understood better than her.

"Oh yeah? What happened did mummy and daddy not get you your Gucci bag?"

"No."

"Oh then what?"

"Whats it to you?" I replied acidly.

"Aright." She replied it defensively. I let out a small sigh and retreated to the exit of the park. I stuck my earbuds back in and broke into a swift run. I kept running the adrenaline pumping in my veins until suddenly halted to a stop when the run got too much for me.

I took a look around and soon realized that I didn't know where I was. It'd been about 3 months since I'd been back in Essexs but everything seemed to have changed, including me.

I drew a quick breath and began to re-trace my steps. My head was working on overdrive as I attempted to head back home. Soon I say a payphone and after quickly deciding that this was as private of a conversation I could get, I rang Tom. He could always calm me down.

"Hello."

"Tom?"

"No. Whos this?"

"It's Bruce Springsteen." I retorted sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No, Danny it's me. Chrissie!"

"Oh hey Chris, what are you doing ringing off a different number?"

"Why are you answering Tom's phone?"

"He crashed in mine. His mom was released about 5 hours ago. So then they all came to mine for something to eat and he just went for a lie down."

"Oh right."

"I thought he rang you."

"Well I left my phone at home and I'm out."

"Oh. Do you want me to wake him?"

"Oh no. Hows everyone?"

"Great. They're all gone 'cept Tom, Doug and Sarah."

"Oh I won't keep you so."

"Don't be silly. Do you want to say hi to everyone? I can put you on speakerphone."

"Do sure. Thanks Dan."

"Your on speakerphone," I then heard a click "Now!"

"Hey guys." A string of greetings followed in reply. I took a deep breath.

"You ok?" Doug asked.

"Meh."

"Whats wrong?"

"Just over-thinking things."

"Chrissie are you sure your okay?" Tom asked concerned.

"Yup." I answered with a popping sound. I wasn't feeling myself at all.

"Chrissie whats up?" He tried again.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Don't lie to me." Tom knew me too well.

"Well." I tried to find the words to explain my feelings. Nothing made any sense. I prevailed and decided to try again.

"I just miss you guys." I breathed. It sounded better than the truth. If I was to be honest, I hadn't being feeling myself at all lately but what was really getting me down was the fact that I had no reason to be off form. If anything my life was an all time high, never had things been going so well for me. Was this what joy was meant to feel like? Or was I emotionally messed up? Somehow I thought the second was the likely answer.

I decided to head back home. When I got back everyone was watching TV in the front room. The Wizard Of Oz was on. I took off my jacket and put it away with my other things and joined my family. I was just going to have to get on with everything and eventually, I hoped I would feel better but for now I just needed to relax.


End file.
